ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kupofried's Ring
Says it got 11 charges. Any comfirmation on this?? The item isn't even obtainable in-game to anyone's knowledge. No way to confirm other than the .dat files, they do indeed show 11/11 though. BMD 18:41, 9 April 2009 (UTC) The latest news on the official site mentions Kupofried. It's possible that this ring is this year's Adventurer Appreciation event reward. Not definite, just possible. http://www.playonline.com/pcd/topics/ff11us/detail/4468/detail.html --Sivara 15:40, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Once people obtain this - it can only be obtained once during the whole event, right? People can't get it every time you can find a new tablet, right? Kennyxenph 09:12, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Ridiculousness Amazingly disappointing that 11(or less if one or more people find multiple tablets) people on an entire server can have the chance at obtaining this ring. And only a chance if you happen to be online at the time as all tablets can be found in a matter of minutes. That was a nice move SE, thanks a bunch.-Moggly 09:39, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I don't find it ridiculous in the least. This ring is a fantastic benefit to anyone, and it's appropriately rare. Camping non-stop, you won't even get 11 Bounding Boots or Empress Hairpins in a single week, so it's well within norms. And you still get your anniversary ring. -- 17:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :/... well it is rediculous... and NOT in the norms... nothing comes close to how nice the mogfried ring is... the Anniversary ring is almost close... but >.> its like having TWO Anniversary Rings. it's not like "well at least we got our anniversary ring"... some people have two... and thats not fair... Kennyxenph 17:51, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :yes it is, if you really think about it, 11 rings a week, x 52 weeks a year = 572 rings a year given out, so lets say you have a little over 1.5k people on a server that would take 3 years for everyone to get one, and that is noone repeats it, which sucks, a 2hr spawn NM at least gives a chance 12 hrs a day. in this way the longest it lasted was what 24 mins, which i am not getting up at 4am to obtain this when i don't even get out of work till 10pm the night before, so i guess i will just never get one of these rings which sucks, it would really help not having to exp a certian job every week due to loss of exp in some events. It's an enchantment item. An exp bonus meant to be appreciation for 7 years of paying your account fees. It runs out. But they made it like some HNM drop. Oh, and a HNM that only pops at 4am EST. Yay. So yes, ridiculous.-Moggly 20:09, 12 May 2009 (UTC) And yet again Moggly, I agree with you. These are not any BCNM things or HNM's or anything like that.... in that at least we all have a chance in getting it.... these Mog tablet things.... not all of us have a chance.... they should make it some quested item or something... and not this horrible 11 tablets a week thing. Theres no reason this should be so unfair.... especially with the people who play this "religiously" as i think someone said on this page, which made me laugh. This makes it so unfair with that huge a bonus... Kennyxenph 05:04, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I've seen the tablets seperate on other times like in the late morning or even before midnight, even after hours, all tablets may not be claimed. You just have to have luck on your side, that's all. And for it being ridiculous, yes maybe, cuz I tried my luck at it a second time and I wasn't successful ever since lol. --Truecrow 17:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Time To Complain if you think that there being only 11 tablets a week giving people a chance to get multiple items while others don't get a single one every week isn't good or fair then the next step is to email SE about it via play online website or playonline viewer and let them know how unfair this really is, i mean come on they totally slacked on this idea nice concept but minor tweaks are needed badly i.e if it can be spammed repeatedly by a repeated player then "Hello RMT" Redchaos 10:33, 12 May 2009 (UTC) If you really thing about this, it is... More rare than a ridill, 22~33 per year? I think it would have been fair to make it so that the tablet changes every 1min in a random zone, so that people who really want the reward, actually have a fair chance to find them. :*No there will be more than just this ring to be found by more adventurer's than you think, this will be an everlasting event! Since it does say this event is indefinite.. I think that also~ Each of the tablets are 7 days respawn time, because i woke up this morning early for the JP midnight and nothin was found for like 20min iwas looking, so i went back to bed.Zimph01 19:02, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Everlasting event my ass, if people can get this ring more than once. If a single person gets this thing twice... we can all just kiss that ring goodbye... cos we'll never get it.... Kennyxenph 22:49, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I never cared about how only so many can get it, ive had the complete luck of it poping while i solo 2x now since this started, its complete luck, nothing more, we complain about it because its so dam useful, n we all want one handed to us. I could very well be wrong But my general assumption is that you will need to collect all 11 tablets with a single character in order to get the Kupofried's ring, and perhaps to avoid repetition, you may not be able to collect the same mog tablet twice. The quest is said to continue indefinitely, this may mean it will be a static quest for a long time, seeing as 11 weeks will be needed for anyone to acquire the Kupo ring if this is true. --Ruffy 13:56, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :No no no. I think it is clear that if you find a tablet you get a ring (and something else). : "A twofold treat awaits the astute adventurers who discover the tablets! Players will receive Kupofried's Ring—a precious relic left behind by the legendary king himself that is said to possess prodigious powers—as well as an additional reward corresponding to the particular tablet they reclaimed." So they give out 11/server/TBD time. That's rare but not crazy. You wonder around the areas and if you spot the tablet you get a ring. Case closed. -- 14:01, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I honestly don't see why people are complaining about this. Yeah, it sucks that there are only 11 a week, but think about it, if everyone could easily get these, then it'd make anni rings and other xp rings just meh, and this is just a fun little event. It's going to be going on forever, eventually the superhype will die down, and the time will gradually drift into the NA times as well. It took my server (Midgard) 25 minutes to get all 11 tablets together, so I assume they'll scatter at 1:25am PST, take another 20 min or so to gather again, repeat. That means in a while it'll start doing that during our times and the players in the other part of the world will feel screwed over, so have patience. or if you REALLY want this ring, just get up during the spawn time and try to find one, everyone has a viable chance. The only change i'd make to this event would be to have the scatter times be a week and 12 hours after the last gather so it alternates between time zones, other then that I don't see anything that needs to be changed. --Gsarivan 14:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah well while you may find nothing wrong, lets say a year from now you havn;t gotten a ring and a buddy has had the luck of getting one 2~3 times i bet you like many will sing a different tune. Every server has those ppl that hunt stufff like this religiously. --Kiroo 14:47, 12 May 2009 (UTC). Luck is part of everything in FFXI, i.e. I'm 0/31 on Ochimusha Kote and I know ppl 1/1 on it. It isn't strange that I never get it in all my life and ppl that just gone for 15 mins got it, like most things in FFXI (that I think is unfair, but that's just my opinion) - Nirvana oscura 16:49, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Except that it is well known there are people of little scruppels who use cheat programs. Those people have solved the problem of finding a single mob, on an entire map at a glance long ago. Once the timing for the respawn of these is definitive, this is going to be nothing more than a reward given to RMT to help them get their new chars to 75 quicker after a ban. --Aprotosis 18:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) It wasn't a problem during the first collection, at least not where I was. Hell, there were only 8 people in Ro' during the start. If you guys really want this ring, set your alarm and spend 10 minutes trying to get it. Worst case scenario, you don't get it that week. Keep trying like that every week and you should have one by the end of a month. If you don't think it's worth getting up early for, stop complaining and move on. It's not like they changed the game drasticly, they added in a fun extra. If you don't like it, ignore the event. Your life in vana'deil won't change because some other guy got a kupofreid's ring.--Gsarivan 21:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) You can get an anni ring once a year, and the other moogle themed items from fanfest are only obtainable once in a lifetime so far. Looking at that, I don't find it that bad that only 11 of these are made per server per week. --Kaigon 00:56, 13 May 2009 (UTC) This is a complete blind guess, but SE MAY have (not likely, this is too good) put a random timer on the Mog Tablets, so they reset at a random time in a 24 hour period. This giving everyone technically a more fair chance of obtaining one. Giichi Hiro 18:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC) *SE stated that once the tablets go away, they don't respawn for 8-24 hours giving every timezone a chance. --Shentok 22:06, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Reward for finding tablet again on a later week Does anyone know if you can acquire a new ring by finding a tablet again on a later week, or is it a once per life reward? --Pahya Remora 03:18, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I just found a tablet after several weeks I found my first one (already used and tossed Kupofried's Ring) and I got the message "You cannot obtain the Kupofried's Ring". Also, I got the message "You cannot obtain the Talaria" since that was my first reward (already on my inventory), don't know if that has anything to do with it. Imoq OK, scratch last thing I wrote. Almost a week after (before super Kupowers faded!) I found a tablet for the second time, it occurred to me that maybe I couldn't get the ring because I already had a Talaria on my inventory, so, I tossed the Talaria and... voilà! I was able to get a second ring :) Imoq How Much Time Do You Have To Pick Up Your Reward? If you don't visit the Explorer Moogle in Jeuno before the tablets disperse, do you forfeit your reward? Or can you wait indefinitely? --Karmilla Vhys 01:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) You have until the tablets disperse to pick up your reward.